


Stolen

by nimini_ninoni



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Butlers, M/M, Maids, Steampunk, Sweet Sweet Fluff, Victorian Era AU, all around baddassery, part phantom thief au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimini_ninoni/pseuds/nimini_ninoni
Summary: Yusuke's fate takes a dramatic turn when he finds out his life is being bought by the Sakura household.





	1. Capture

Yusuke’s breath caught in his throat as they were nose to nose, a white mask edged with black in between their clouded breaths. His heart ached to touch him at this distance, his fingers shaking as they reached out. But he withdrew them at the last minute, as if touching this him, this mirage, this painting would make him disappear.

But his mysterious stranger touched him instead, holding Yusuke’s cold hands in his warm, red ones. Yusuke gulped, his mind becoming a blur as his eyes bulged from their sockets.

“I’ll steal you away this time. I promise” he said just above a whisper, bringing Yusuke’s hand close to his lips. For once in Yusuke’s cold life, he felt warmth spread from his fingertips into his veins. The memory of this moment burned itself onto his heart. 

The moment was over all too soon, his mysterious stranger already springing backwards from the window, leaving nothing but a trail of red behind.

* * *

At first, Yusuke thought it was a dream. How could anything so wonderful not be a dream after all? But then he saw it, the trail of red he had left behind. A piece of shimmering silk. Expensive comes to mind as Yusuke put it up against the morning light, watching it fold and glimmer.

The next few moments turned rapidly from a dream into a nightmare. His door crashes open with a force so huge he’s sure the hinges have come off. He whips around, quickly stuffing the cloth into his pocket.

There is a lady, no, an officer with short brown hair standing right in front of him, shoving her badge in his face. “Let’s go” is all she says.

And Yusuke would go anywhere at this point if it meant being one step further away from this hell, but he can’t, so he shakes his head.

“Madarame’s sold you. You no longer belong to him.” Yusuke’s eyes widen at this. Sold? Did sensei dislike him that much? More importantly, did this mean that he was bought? By who? Who could possibly feed such greed, such vanity? The officer lady tugs him along roughly by the arm, shoving him down the stairs and into a carriage. He does a quick scan around the main hallway of the house. Madarame is nowhere to be found. Despite this officer being a lady, Yusuke notices that she’s unusually strong. He fears his skinny arms might start to bruise under his long sleeves, but he doesn’t worry for long as the carriage comes into sight.

“This is…”

“Exquisite isn’t it?” Yusuke nods his head, at a loss for words once again. Someone coughs beside him, signalling him to step into it. Yusuke cannot believe his eyes, so he captures what he can in his mind. The door closes behind him locking him alone in the carriage. He looks out the small window at the door, alarmed.

“I’m afraid you’ll be taking this journey alone” she says, a sympathetic smile spreads across her face. Before Yusuke even has a chance to reply, he hears someone shouting a command in the front of the carriage and the sound of horses. He’s whisked away quickly, the kind-ish officer lady and his past life quickly becoming silhouettes in the background.

Yusuke relaxes in his seat, or at least he tries to as much as he can as the carriage rocks and sways. He doesn’t realize he’s pulled the silk from his pocket and is fidgeting with it until he suddenly feels something soft between his fingers. He stares at the red cloth. Who could’ve bought him? Who would even want a slave such as himself? Madarame had always said he was less than satisfactory, so who? Did Madarame even miss him? He’d spent most of his teen life in that house after all.

Yusuke looked out the window instead, watching the scenery whoosh and swoosh before him. Was this how it was like when _he_  ran? Jumping from roof to roof and doing all those amazing back flips? They say absence makes the heart grow fonder...or something like that. Was this what they meant? Yusuke sighs. He’d only been visiting for a good few days but already, his heart was held captive.

Suddenly, Yusuke’s heart stirred. What if he couldn’t see his mysterious visitor anymore? Would he know that he wasn’t living in that hell house anymore? Would he find him?

Yusuke was thrust out of his thoughts as the carriage came to a halt. The door opened for him and already, he felt so out of place. He stepped out of the dim carriage and into the sunlight, totally unprepared for what he saw before him.


	2. Release

It wasn’t just any ordinary noble house. No, this was a mansion complete with garden, a hedge maze and fountains! Several! His previous house didn’t even have one fountain! 

“This way” the carriage driver said, leading him to the front door of the house. They were double doors made of the finest wood he’d ever seen. Such exquisite taste! 

It didn’t take more than two knocks for the grand doors to open. Yusuke held his breath. 

The doors were roughly shoved open,revealing a man just slightly shorter than himself. “It’s you” the owner of said mansion breathed. His features lit up like stars. Yusuke’s gaze fell onto the man standing in front of him. Black suit and red tie accompanied by round glasses that framed his face perfectly. His hair was black and shaggy and uncombed, a stark comparison to his porcelain skin. 

“It’s you…” Yusuke mimicked. He didn’t know what compelled him to say that, but something about all his features seemed far too familiar. Had they, perhaps, met before? 

“M-Master!” Yusuke bowed immediately. How could he be so rude to his new master?? Especially since at the first meeting! Oh how he’d erred. He hoped whatever punishment was coming for him wouldn’t be too severe. 

“No need for formalities, Yusuke” he saw a gloved hand waiting before him and stood stock straight. “I’m Akira.” 

“Pleased to meet you” he said, accepting the handshake. 

“So polite.”

“Are your other servants not well mannered?” Yusuke blushed a little from that mistake. Akira didn’t seem to notice at all, or if he did, he pretended he didn’t. 

“Not Ryuji” he laughed. “Come to think of it, not Ann either.” Yusuke wanted to ask who he was referring to, but he guessed that in time he would figure it out himself. 

“Shall I show you around?” 

“You?” 

“Yes, me. Is there a problem?” Yusuke shook his head vigorously, feeling awfully rude. 

“Not at all. I'm just… Not used to this” there was that chuckle once again. 

“There's going to be many things you're going to have to get used to” he said, before leading the way into the mansion. Yusuke took a deep breath. One step onto this carpeted floor and he would leave his old life behind. He took the step bravely, allowing the doors to close behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best to update regularish   
> Comments n kudos greatly appreciated!!


	3. Inside

The doors echoed behind him as they closed. Yusuke looked around, mouth ajar. Everything was grand but cozy. Large towering windows at the side casted long shadows, accompanied by dark floral curtains. Carpets that stretched from end to end of rooms with vibrant swirls sewn into them. Cushions made from the most lavish fabric but embroided with ‘welcome home’s in pastel colours. 

It was bizarre, or perhaps oddly fitting? Whatever word may be used, Yusuke felt at intrigued. It didn’t feel like the house he’d been in before, but felt more like a real home. Like people could live and breathe and be themselves without worry. 

“And this is your room” Yusuke snapped out of his thoughts just long enough to gasp at what was his new room. It was bright, sunlight streaming through the windows, illuminating dark varnished wood and pastel fabrics. 

“Surely you must be mistaken!” Yusuke whipped around, facing Akira. 

He shook his head “No, this is where you live now.” 

“This is...No place for someone like me” he rubbed his arm, uneasily. This was far too big a jump from his previous living conditions! 

“Yusuke” Akira leaned forward, holding his slightly trembling hands. His heart pounded in his chest as a memory faded in and out of his mind, too rapidly to properly catch. “I want you to live here” he said, so earnestly. There was a slight crease in Akira’s brow, as if he was afraid Yusuke would say no, but there was a warm welcoming smile on his lips, as if it was okay to say no.  Yusuke gulped and cleared his throat. 

“If my mast- Uh I mean if you want me to...” 

“Do you want it?” there was that sincerity once more, a gaze that forced Yusuke to look into his cool grey eyes. How could he possibly say no to a face like that?

Meekly, Yusuke nodded. The tips of Akira’s lips turned upwards, making his heart flutter.  

“Starting today, you’ll be part of the Sakura household” Akira said with pride. “You can find your clothes in the closet.” 

Clothes too?!? This was too much, Akira was being too kind. “I’m sure I can manage with my regular ones--”

“You’re not allowed back in that house.”

“But”

“No, literally. Police investigation.” 

“Oh…” Yusuke frowned. What would happen to all of his things? Akira put a hand on his shoulder, not really sure what to say. 

“I’m sure your uniform will fit you well” he offered. A uniform...Madarame had one for him too, the only one left on his (very literal) person. 

“I will change into them after taking a bath.” Yusuke said, more than overjoyed. 

“Great! I’ll give you a list of your duties once you’ve taken care of your needs.” 

Despite his possessions possibly being gone forever, Yusuke was excited about this new life ahead of him! New experiences, new possibilities?? His possessions could be replaced. It wasn’t like he had very much to begin with anyway. 

“Thank you” Yusuke said softly as Akira left him to his devices. 

“It’s the least I could do” Akira said in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter hot on the heels of this one later today!


	4. Outside

They agreed to meet in the main hall in an hour, far more time than he was ever given in Madarame’s house. There was a bathroom connected to his room as well, and as usual, it was lavish and expensive and just a bit too much. Yusuke was about to start complaining though. The water was warm and soothed his aches and pains. The soap smelled like lavender and the mirror was spotless. When was the last time he had time to soak in a warm bath and come out feeling fresh? Honestly, Yusuke couldn’t recall that there ever  _ was  _ a time like that.

When he was done, Yusuke wiped the steam off of the mirror with his hand and stared at his pale face and sunken eyes. He pulled at his eye bags and sighed heavily. Maybe sleep could become a regular thing this time. Maybe tonight he’d finally get the sound sleep he’d been hoping for for a long time. He towelled himself off and opened the wardrobe, not even that surprised that the uniforms given to him were all top quality. Yusuke fingered the material on the coats and vests, all silk and cotton --one was even leather!-- And all of it was either black, white or a combination of the two. 

Eventually, Yusuke settled on a white dress shirt, a black vest, black coat and black pants, with black polished shoes to match. He tied his favourite red silk around his neck as a makeshift tie. A bit of colour to add to all the black. He forgoed the gloves, seeing them as more of a hindrance than a help, but stuffed them in his pockets anyway, just in case. Lastly, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, whether out of relief or because of nerves he wasn’t sure. 

This was a fresh start, he should be excited! He put on his best smile in the mirror, which came off as a little nervous, and straightened his jacket. Then, he walked out the door. 

* * *

There was no one to be found in the main hall as Yusuke’s shoes tapped down the stairs. He took the pocket watch out from his coat pocket and traced the engraved design once and then twice more. Sakura blossoms floating in the breeze, it’s branch on one side. He clicked the button, flipping the cover open. There was a painting of a beautiful lady in red within the watch, obscured sometimes by the hands that ticked away dutifully. Fifty minutes had passed since Yusuke had gotten ready. He closed the watch, flipping it around to it’s back. 

Engraved in gorgeous calligraphy were three Japanese letters: Sayuri. He didn’t know why he adored the watch at first glance, but he was grateful for finding it on his desk and that getting to keep it so close to his person. 

“Hey!” Yusuke dropped the watch back in his pocket, his head whipping toward the sound of the voice. “Yusuke right?” He looked at the man before him curiously, who was walking up to him with a slight limp. He nodded his head. 

“I'm Ryuji!” He held out his gloved hand. Yusuke shook it in return. “Woah you're not wearing gloves!... Why didn't I think of that?!?” He exclaimed, then promptly took the gloves off his hands and threw them far far away, perhaps even to the next room. Yusuke couldn't really tell. 

“That was some throw.”

“Thanks” he laughed. It was happier than the ones Akira always supplied. “Anyway, I'm supposed to show you around!”

“Akira’s already done that though, but thank you for the offer.”

“No man, we're going outside” Ryuji exclaimed, already heading for the door. 

“But I'm supposed to meet Akira here in ten minutes” he wouldn't want to keep his kind master waiting after all. 

“Akira’s in a meeting” came another voice, this one belonging to a girl. “We’ll give you a tour of the mansion while you wait” she said, coming into view. 

“We will?” Ryuji asked. 

She rolled her eyes while extending her hand. “I’m Ann” Yusuke shook her hand gently, but was met with the force of a man. Such fierce blue eyes, it was easy to get lost in them. 

“The house is so big…” Yusuke wondered aloud. 

“Eh you get used to it” Ryuji said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m sure you’ve seen enough of the inside already. Wanna go out?” Ann suggested. 

Yusuke brightened up immediately. “Yes, a breath of fresh air will do me good” he clapped his hands together. 

“Okay! Let’s go” Ann cheered. “Ryuji” she pointed to him “Open the doors!” then she pointed to the doors. 

“What?! Why me?!” 

“Are you gonna let a girl do all the heavy work?” Ann put on her best doe eyes. 

“Please I’ve seen what you can do. Stop acting all weak!” 

“Ryuji” Yusuke fake coughed. “As a gentleman it’s only natural to help a lady in need.” 

“Awww see, Yusuke gets it and he hasn’t even been here a full day!” Ann smiled cheekily. “I like you already.” 

“Thank you?” 

“Which side are you on?!” Ryuji complained, but Yusuke remained totally unphased. Groaning, Ryuji opened the doors for them anyway with Yusuke rushing in to help. They were indeed, very heavy doors. Who would need such heavy doors in the first place?! Perhaps that was the mark of someone very high rank, even higher than Madarame. In the back of his mind he wondered, why would someone as high as Akira buy him…? 

“You coming or what?” Ryuji said over his shoulder. 

“Coming!” he replied, hurrying out the door and filing the thought away for later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chap will take a while to come out mostly cause I need to iron out a few plot holes that are affecting the progression of the fic from here on out.   
> Also cause I'm super busy at work :')) So have a longer than usual chapter today!   
> See you in the next one~


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone brightly today, painting everything in gold light. The fountains sparkled with life and flowers dotted the greens in a multitude of colours all around them. Birds flew and chirped above in the sky. Yusuke wished he had something to catch this beautiful scenery before him, a pencil and paper maybe, but whatever scraps of material he had before were probably in the garbage by now. He sighed, at least he’d get to come back to this scene whenever he wished. 

Yusuke had been well known to have a sharp eye for detail, so it surprised him that as he stared from behind as they walked, he only now noticed that Ryuji walked with a slight limp. How curious. He tried not to ask about it, instead focusing back on the surroundings before him instead. Oddly, there were no statutes, only pedestals holding flowers or birdbaths. A small swing hung by a tree branch. It reminded him of a painting he saw once when he was very little. Yusuke can't remember who exactly showed him the painting, but it made him feel a mix of calmness and joy. 

Yusuke was shaken from his thoughts by something brushing past his leg. 

“Morganaaaa!!! Where did you go-”a girl squeaked as she turned the corner, staring directly at Yusuke. He stared back, equally surprised. 

“Uh…” 

“Hey!” Ann said too loudly, slinging a hand around Yusuke’s shoulders. “We were just finding Morgana, isn’t that right Ryuji?” 

“Uh yeah totally!” he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I think he went that way?” Yusuke said, pointing in the other direction. 

“Perfect! Let’s go find that cat” Ann said, shepherding the poor man along with her crazy strength. Yusuke, thoroughly confused by this whirlwind of movement, decided that it was best to just play along. There were still many thing he didn’t know, after all. Stepping out of line would be rude. He turned around, just in time to catch her fluffy hair floating away. Where could she have gone? Speaking of which, wasn’t Ryuji with them just a second earlier??

* * *

 

 

“Morgana!!” they all called out for the cat. By description alone, Yusuke had learnt that Morgana had black fur and white socks. He cupped his mouth, about to call out again when something pressed itself onto his ankle. He looked down, greeted by two large sapphire eyes. 

“Meow?” 

His eyes widened as they fell onto the creature at his feet. “He's adorable” Yusuke said quickly. 

“There you are!” Ann scooped the cat up into her arms. “Morgana generally likes everyone except Ryuji” said cat settled himself into her arms, making himself comfortable. 

“Did he offend him?” Yusuke asked, reaching out to pet it's fur. Such shiny fur.. 

“No! Or…” Ryuji scratched his head. “I don't think so. I'm more of a dog person anyways” he said, crossing his arms. When did he…??? Nevermind.

“For some reason he's really attached to me” Ann said as she stroked it's long body. “Maybe I absorbed all of his love for Ryuji” she snickered. 

“Heck, he even likes you more than Akira!” Ryuji whined. 

“What a peculiar cat” Yusuke muttered, still stroking his head. 

“If you give him tuna, he’ll get attached to you immediately” Ann winked. Morgana’s ears perked up at the mention of tuna. 

“Never worked for me though” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’d like to try it” Yusuke said eagerly. 

“There should still be some left in the kitchen!” Ann piped up. “Shall we go?” she asked, letting Morgana jump out of her hands. Everyone nodded their agreement and they followed the path back up to the mansion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of today's 2 part update


	6. Chapter 6

The grand front doors always seem to be a bit bigger every time Yusuke came face to face with it. They walk into the hall, crossing paths with Akira and someone else. Yusuke’s heart skips a beat again, but in a different way he can’t exactly describe. 

“Akechi” both Ryuji and Ann acknowledged coldly. Yusuke mimics them, albeit more confused than cold. 

“I’ve never seen you before” Akechi smiled at him. 

“He’s new” Akira said smiling as well. 

“Hrmm..I see” Akechi turned back to Akira. “Your tastes in servants grows ever stranger” Akira makes a sound of disapproving acknowledgement. 

“Thank you for your visit Akechi” he adds. 

“Thank you for your…” he eyed Ryuji and Ann, both wishing he would leave as soon as possible. “Hospitality” he hisses. Akechi doesn’t give Yusuke a second glance before leaving the mansion. Ryuji closes the doors behind him and mutters something under his breath. 

“Yusuke!” Akira greets him, the sour look on his face totally dissipating. “You look great!” he said, his eyes settling on the red makeshift tie in particular. 

“Told you all my designs are perfect~” Ann chimed in. “Much better than the plain clothes you were wearing before.” Yusuke couldn’t help but nod. 

“Very comfortable too” he added. 

“I’m glad you’re settling in nicely” Akira smiled. 

“What about my tasks to do?” Yusuke asked before he got too comfortable again. 

“Relax dude” Ryuji strode up to him, putting an arm on his shoulder. He pulled Yusuke’s watch out of it’s pocket and flipped it open. “It’s almost dinner time. Take it easy for today” Ryuji said, looking to Akira who nodded in reply. 

“It’s almost dinner time??” Akira gasped. “Akechi sure took a long time, again” he sighed. 

“As usual” Ryuji sighed as well. Yusuke couldn’t help but wonder why, and how many times he’d visit in a week? 

“Anyway, I’ve got to get dinner going.” Akira said, making his way into the maze of halls. 

“You cook??” Yusuke exclaimed. 

“Yeah! He’s the best at it” Ann giggled. 

“That’s...Unusual” Yusuke said, settling on the word. Everything about this household was unusual, now that he thought about it. 

“Right?? I felt that way too when I first came here, but the guy really likes it” Ryuji shrugged his shoulders. “Who am I to deny a man his simple pleasures?” 

“True…” 

“C’mon, let's go set the table” Ryuji suggested. Yusuke nodded eagerly. Finally something to do! He followed Ryuji down the colourful halls, but noticed something off. Ann wasn’t following them. Why was everyone disappearing so much??

* * *

 

 

Yusuke learned quickly. He finished setting up the table just a little before Ryuji, giving the a bit of free time to banter. In this time he’d learned that one, Ryuji and Ann joined three days apart from each other. Two, Ryuji had joined first and three, Akira rescued a fussy cat named Morgana. 

“Speaking of Morgana, did he disappear again?” Ryuji and Yusuke looked around. Ann walked in holding the black cat with innocent blue eyes.  It sat comfortably in Ann’s arms, licking at its ears. Yusuke felt pulled into that cute face all over again. Ann handed him a small dish of tuna, it’s fat glistening in the light. He picked up a piece and held it out to Morgana, who finished it in one bite. 

“Good kitty” he said as he pat the cat. This time, Morgana pressed his head eagerly into the palm of Yusuke’s hand. His fur felt so soft. 

“Put him up on the table” Ann said. “Akira should be done by now.” 

“Right!” Ryuji replied with gusto. “Food, here we come!” he marched into the kitchen, Ann sighing behind him. 

“What an idiot” Yusuke heard her chuckle, and then footsteps fading away. Morgana had really taken a liking to Yusuke, purring and rubbing his head against his leg whenever he could. It was more of a hassle to get him out of his hands than he expected. But he jumped out the moment Akira put fresh fish on the table. Yusuke didn't know cats could smile until now. 

“It's like you're trying to hit on him” Ann laughed as she put the steaming plates down. 

“Of course. He's our guest after all” Akira said, putting Yusuke’s plate down. 

“A guest isn't the right word” said not-guest quipped, unable to contain laughter himself. “But thank you for treating me as such.” Akira flashed him that smile again, the one that made his heart thunder. It didn't help that he'd chosen to sit beside him, Ann and Ryuji sitting on the opposite side. It was even worse when Yusuke realized they were all staring at him. 

“Don't be shy, try it!” Ryuji encouraged. Yusuke looked down at his plate, greeted by curry and rice. Strangely peasant for this lavish house. Yusuke tried his best to ignore the stares and took a bite. 

“This flavour!” He exclaimed, taking another bite, and then another. “It's amazing!!”

“Glad you like it” Akira said, starting to dig in as well. “Sakura family trade secret.”

“We only get to eat this on occasion” Ryuji said between mouthfuls. “Enjoy it while you can!”

And enjoy he did. Yusuke tried his best to capture the flavour in his mind as he ate. It was spicy, a little sour and sweet all at once. Never before had he eaten something this good. It was unreal, ethereal. It was gone before he knew it. 

“More… Um… Please?” He asked, his voice dying down with every word. Akira took his plate and disappeared into the kitchen wordlessly. 

“You seem hesitant to ask for seconds” Ann remarked. 

“It's not usual I get enough to eat everyday in Madarame’s house” Yusuke started, just as Akira had returned. “I'd be lucky to feel full after every meal.”

“I know what you mean” Ann said as she put down her spoon. “Kamoshida barely let me eat.”

“It took a long time for her to regain her strength” Ryuji said finishing his meal. “Turns out she's pretty strong at full strength” Ryuji chuckled, which made Ann blush just a bit. 

“I'm strong all the time.”

“Yeah. Strongly stubborn, especially when you're hungry. Akira gets me right?”

“No” he replied without missing a beat. 

“What?!?” Ryuji slumped in his seat. “Brooooo!”

“I'm not stubborn!” Ann argued. 

“Yeah you are!”

“Nu uh!”

“You're being stubborn right now!” 

“No I'm not!” Yusuke watched as the two of them bickered. He smiled at them, trying to capture the moment in his mind's eye as best he could. Unbeknownst to him, Akira was staring as well, but not at his friends. 

“That's a lovely tie. Red looks good on you.”

“This?” He asked, his hands flying up to touch it. “It's… A special gift.”

“I see” Akira said as he stood up. “If you two are done being children-”

“HEY!” came their united voices. 

“-We should head to bed.” 

It was as if Akira had put down a bomb, some sort of code. Their expressions turned serious for a few seconds, and they nodded silently. 

“A girl needs her beauty sleep after all~” Ann said, getting up as well. Morgana hopped off the table to follow her.  Ryuji got up as well, their voices echoing as they went off. 

“We'll actually get down to your tasks tomorrow if I'm not caught up with something. For now, just get a good night's sleep. You've had a long day after all.” Yusuke nodded at this. He didn't feel particularly tired, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to lie on a soft bed earlier than expected. “Good night” Akira said as he placed a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“Good night, Akira” he said, making his way down the halls. There was an uneasy feeling in Yusuke's gut as he walked up the stairs, and he was determined to find out what it was. 

Tomorrow. 

After sleep… If he could find his own room, that is. 

He sighed, lost but happy. At least he wasn't in the old house anymore. 

Yeah, at least there was that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long haha but work was busy and hectic and I needed to rewrite so much plot gosh :'))) I've straightened out alot of things so hopefully this works out ok! More surprises coming your way~   
> Q: where are the phantom thieves?  
> A: coming in sooner than expected~ 
> 
> Q: I don't understand the setting!!   
> A: Well it's fantasy for a reason haha-- But I imagine it to be more western than japanese and I'm just conveniently ignoring our chars names at this point--please forgive meeeee 
> 
> Other than that, I'll try to push out chapters more consistently from now on. Kudos and Comments much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

“Dude, you’re totally head over heels for him!” Ryuji basically shouted as they neared the building. 

“Are you only noticing it now?” Ann snorted. “He’s been dizzy since the first time we saw him. Heck, maybe even before that!” 

“Pft, shut up you love birds” Akira said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Hey!” they both yelled after him, thankful that the night was able to hide their hot faces. Akira knew though and snickered under his breath. 

“Let’s quickly get this over with and head home” Akira said over his shoulder. He didn’t need to turn around to see them both nod in agreement. 

The infiltration was easy enough with their tact and skill. Ann easily distracted the guards with her overflowing charm, and any that weren’t bought over were easily disarmed and disengaged by Ryuji. The trio ran into the depths of the bank, realizing that it was more like a labyrinth than they’d previously thought. Who knew the surface could hide so much? 

It wasn’t until they’d reach the first room that they were startled over a loud blaring noise. 

“The alarms!” Ryuji covered his ears. 

“Yes we know captain obvious” Ann spat out. 

“Retreat!” Akira shouted, pointing to the exit. However, as they made their way there they were greeted by an unexpected surprise. 

“Yusuke?!? The hell are you doing here?!” 

“I...Um…” He froze on spot like a deer in the headlights.  

“We can’t wait! We have to go now!” Ann yelled over the blaring alarms, navigating through the shadows with cat like ease. They ran and jumped and back flipped out of there until they were in the clear. They found safety in the shadows of an alleyway two blocks ahead.

“What…” Ryuji said between breaths. “What the hell are you doing???” 

“I...Thought I saw a shadow outside the window…” Yusuke panted. “I went to inspect but...I didn’t expect it to be all of you. Curiosity got the better of me and…” he trailed off, feeling ashamed or embarrassed or maybe even both. It was hard to tell in this light and in his tone of voice. 

“What matters is we made an easy escape” Akira said, finally catching his breath. He looked to Yusuke, who rubbed his arm uneasily. His face was cast downward as well, like a puppy who’d been kicked. He looked so scared, so afraid, Akira didn’t want to think what Madarame would’ve done to him in a situation like this. He sighed instead. 

“Guess you’re one of us now.” 

Everyone’s face shot up to look at him at that instant. 

“You can’t be serious” Ryuji said in disbelief. 

“I am. He’s found out our secret after all.” 

“He’s not even trained!” Ann retorted. 

“Then we’ll train him” Akira said, stretching out his hand toward Yusuke. Their eyes locked for a long moment, Yusuke’s eyes wide upon Akira’s face. The latter smirked. That’s right, they were all in disguises right now. Not only that, Yusuke had seen him like this before many times. “Will you join us?” 

Yusuke didn’t need to think twice to take his hand. “If you’ll have me” he said. They shook on it, the words forming a deal. 

“What now?” Ryuji said, still in disbelief by the turn of events. 

“We go home” Akira said, heading back towards the mansion. 

“What about Makoto's request?” Ann asked. 

“That can wait. Can’t work withot beauty sleep now can we?” Akira turned around, smiling at Ann, who smiled back at him. He’d always loved how he could command the atmosphere with his choice of words. 

“You’re right” she said. 

“You still got strength left in ya?” Ryuji asked their newest member. Yusuke nodded. 

“I’m tougher than I look”  _ especially after all that curry.  _

“Then let’s go” Akira said. Ryuji started to dart into the shadows first, followed by Ann. Yusuke followed suit clumsy but quick. Akira followed behind, assessing his skills already. 

Never too early to start training after all. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phantom thieves have some down time

The previous day and night had passed by as if it were a dream. Yusuke couldn't believe the kind of life he'd been suddenly thrust into. First he was treated more like a guest than a servant, then he found out his new found friend's secret identities. A band of phantom thieves perhaps? 

Yusuke rolled over in his bed, using his hand to cover the sunlight that filtered through his curtains. Normally, he'd enjoy the morning light, but today he'd just wished it would go away. He sighed, getting up anyway. He took a moment to soak in the sun, staring outside the window as he did so. He never realized just how high up his room was. The view wasn't exactly five stars, but he could still see the streets before him. The carriages and the rarity of a steam engine car, people strolling or bustling down streets. It was all very picturesque.

He dragged his tired feet into the bathroom and dragged them back out when he was done. He put on his attire, adjusting his little badge on his lapel. Had it always been in the shape of a sakura? Maybe he'd just been too busy to notice until now. Ann's attention to detail was astounding. 

He pulled out a map he'd stored in his pocket and unfolded it. How accurate it was to the actual mansion, Yusuke wasn't entirely sure. He'd drawn the map himself from memory after all. 

Still, he tried his best to follow it. Ryuji and Ann's rooms were marked (with little drawings of their faces) based on what they had told him. The kitchen and garden were marked as well. 

Yusuke put a finger to his chin. Where to go first? He decided to close his eyes and randomly point his finger to a room. 

"Right in the center?" he muttered. Where was that? Who's room was it? Guess he was going to find out. 

"Meow" came a sweet voice. Yusuke knelt down to pet Morgana's head. 

"Where is your master?" he asked. Morgana meowed once more, swishing his tail. Then he trotted down to the end of the hall and looked to Yusuke. 

"Meow!" 

"This way?" Yusuke tilted his head, following the cat. He folded up his map and brisk walked down the halls. For a creature so small, Morgana seemed to be disappearing from place to place. 

"Meow!" he meowed and sat in front of a door. 

"This one?" Morgana nodded. At least, Yusuke thought it was a nod. He decided it would be better to just not question the cat. He put his hand on the door handle and knocked the door very gently. 

"Sorry for intruding" he said while pushing the door open. Morgana skipped inside and settled on the bed right in the middle of the room.

It was dark, too dark for Yusuke's human eyes to be able to see properly. He walked over to the curtains, pulling them open. 

"Much better" he said. 

"Mmmmmm" he heard a groan behind him. "Close...Curtains..." he muttered sleepily. 

"Akira, it's-" Yusuke paused, taking out his watch to check the time. "It's almost afternoon." 

"Don't wanna get up..." he slurred and rolled over so he wouldn't be facing the sun. Yusuke sighed. What was he to do? 

Normally, waking Madarame up was a horrible idea that lead to cold punishment. Very, literally cold. While he was sure Akira wouldn't do something like that to him, a little part of him still feared. 

"Morgana's hungry" he offered instead. The cat meowed in agreement. 

Akira mumbled something akin to “fish...fridge”.

“You require breakfast as well. Perhaps I could cook for you?” 

Akira’s eyes shot open at the mention of food. He shot upright in bed as well, mouth slightly agape. Akira sat there looking like an excited child for just a short moment before shaking his head and faking a cough. 

“That would be delightful, Yusuke” he said, reclaiming his calm demeanor. Yusuke blushed, he never knew Akira could be cute, even for a short moment. He bowed as he made his exit, thankful that that could hide his face.

"No need for such a formal gesture" Akira smiled as he swung his legs over the bed to get up. 

"Ah, right right. Sorry, I'm still getting...used...to..." Yusuke stopped, staring at what was before him. His eyes trailed from peeking thighs to bare knees, down smooth shins to pearly ankles. How could anyone's skin be so ghostly pale but pulsing with life at the same time? It was like the in-betweens of death and life. The lighting hitting Akira's sheer button down was perfect as well! And those grey eyes, were they soulless or soulfull? It was as if everything about this boy was a question, no, a better word would be a mystery. Yusuke gulped, straightening himself after his back started protesting mid bow. 

"Um, Yusuke?" he waved a hand in front of his friend. "Are you alright?" 

_Beautiful_ was the only thing he could think of as he was completely entranced by the mystery before him. He didn't know much about Akira at all. The deep fearful part of him knew he was stepping out of line, but Yusuke just couldn't look away. How was he supposed to capture this kind of beauty with his mind's eye alone?? It was humanly impossible! 

"Yuuusuuukeeee" Akira got off his bed and gently patted Yusuke on the cheek. "Hello? Anyone in there?" 

"What? Oh sorry I was entranced by your beauty" he said. 

"My..." Akira mumbled, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. He shook his head, making his bed head even messier, if possible. "What a strange person you are." 

"I...Apologize..." 

"I never said it was bad though" he smiled. "I wouldn't have welcomed you here if I thought you didn't belong." 

"I...Oh" Yusuke felt his cheeks turn hotter. How was he supposed to respond to something like that?! All he could feel was the throbbing in his heart rising to his throat and to his cheeks and his ears and-

"I'll be off now. Come on Morgana" but the cat had already made itself comfortable on Akira's bed. He even meowed in protest. Yusuke just shrugged at his fussy feline friend. "Suit yourself" he said, making his way out to brisk walk into the kitchen, distracting himself with thoughts a mile a minute along the way. When would this flush go away?! 

 

* * *

 

"This is...Really good!" Ann exclaimed, taking another slurp of her porridge. 

"Dude, I didn't know you could cook!" Ryuji said while stuffing his face. 

"Simple, but tasty" Akira said. 

Yusuke beamed in delight. "I used to cook this for the rest back home." 

"The rest?" Ryuji looked up from his bowl. 

"Ah, yes. The rest of the servants Madarame had" Yusuke looked into his bowl as he reminisced. "Some were very young, younger than I. They couldn't possibly cook or do housework or anything of the sort, so the older ones were responsible of taking care of them." 

Slowly, everyone put down their bowls and turned to face Yusuke. 

"What were the children for?" Akira asked very gingerly. 

"...Theft, most times." 

"And...other times?" 

"...I'm not sure" Yusuke mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'd see them just skin and bones all the time. Tend to their infectious cuts as well. It was...unpleasant to say the least." 

Suddenly, all the cold memories were pouring back into him. All those nights alone in the attic, sometimes even without food. His aching joints were nothing compared to his bleeding fingers. It was a terrible, horrible, inhumane, a nightmare--

"Yusuke" he heard a voice, breaking him out of the vice of his memories. There was a warm hand upon his as well, and a face that looked far, too eerily familiar staring at him. "You're safe now" Akira said, trying to sound calm, but his brows were clearly tensed. 

"I'm...Safe now. Yes" he repeated, although not entirely convinced himself. How do you just get rid of nightmares like that? 

"It might be hard to stop thinking about the times but...If we're here for each other..." Ann mumbled, looking to Yusuke, then to Akira, then to Ryuji. 

"...We'll be okay" Ryuji smiled, a warm, soft one to all his friends. 

"No more darkness. No more cold. No more feeling lonely" Akira tightened his hand around Yusuke's knuckles. 

No more...Wait a minute. "How did you know--"

"AKIRA KURUSU!!" the door flew open, the hinges threatening to break. A loud BANG echoed across the room. Yusuke's eyes widened as he recognized her face. But wait, "...Kurusu?" 

"Oh no" said Ryuji. 

"Uh oh" echoed Ann. 

"...Shit" Akira cursed as the woman strode down the long hall, red eyes glaring daggers directly at him. He dropped his hand, letting it fall back to it's original position. Yusuke turned to look at his friend. Was he scared? But nothing scared him, or so he thought. To be fair, everyone in this room was giving off an aura of fear, except the woman. Yusuke's hand automatically drifted to where Akira's was, satisfied to feel the contact. Akira was surprised at first, but satisfied as well. They settled on hooking pinkies under the table. 

"O-Officer Nijima!" Akira put on his best smile. "How nice to see--" 

"You're late" she slammed her hand on the table, thoroughly unphased by the charming smile. 

"Yeah..." Akira rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "S-Sorry about that--" 

"I'm joining on the next infiltration." 

"Aw hell no!" Ryuji retorted. 

"You're fifteen days late. Do you really think you have any say in this?" she pushed her hip out, her hand resting at her waist. Her lips were twisted in a scowl. 

"Fine" Akira muttered in total defeat. 

"We're going tonight" she said, turning around. "That's final." 

"What!!" Ryuji rebutted yet again. "But we have a newbie on our team!" he said gesturing wildly to Yusuke. 

"Oh? You've found out already?" she said, turning around. Looking at her while she was in a menacing state made Yusuke's blood run cold. He gave a wry smile in return. 

"Hello, I'm-"

"Yusuke Kitagawa. We met at Madarame's dwelling" she said, her voice mellowing out as she held out her hand for him to shake. He accepted it, though still quite confused as to what was happening. "Has anyone filled you in proper?" 

"Uh..."

"Of course not" she said, rolling her eyes. "Makoto Nijima, head officer for the Kaneshiro case which should have been cleared many, many, days ago" she elaborated each word with venom, staring directly at Akira, who was trying his hardest to not meet her stare. It was far worse than staring death in the eyes. At least death gave you warm words and a hug. 

An angry Makoto only wants to pummel you into the ground until you're ashes. 

"We were solving another case" Ryuji came to his friend's defense. 

"At your own interests" she interjected. 

"We saved an innocent" Ann said, finally. "Isn't that what you're all about?" she sounded annoyed. Makoto didn't want to admit it, but Ann was right. She sighed heavily in defeated rage. 

"We just went yesterday as well" Yusuke supplied, trying to be helpful. 

"That's right!" Akira continued. "We should rest tonight." 

Makoto didn't like the sound of that one bit, but she understood the importance of rest. She rubbed the sides of her temples and sighed once more. "Fine. I’ll leave you to decide when we go." 

"Understood" Akira replied. He sounded confident, but his hand still connected to Yusuke's betrayed him. His grip was loosening and Yusuke could obviously feel his hand tremble. Yusuke tightened his grip in return. 

She gave Yusuke another thorough look up and down, then turned around to leave the mansion, for good this time. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

"That...That could've gone worse" Ann said. 

"W-Worse?" Yusuke stuttered. That was already bad enough! 

“You should see the cases that don't involve us” Ryuji said darkly. Akira silently nodded by his side. Yusuke blanched and made a mental note never to get on Makoto's bad side. Ever. 

“By the way” Yusuke quipped. “Your last name is Kurusu?”

All three of them looked at each other wide. The room was so quiet you could hear someone gulp. 

“He's… Uh…”

“It’s a nickname!” Ann said cheerily. 

“Yesssss it is!” Akira followed up.

“People call him Kurusu-kun all the time” Ann said, waving her hand. “Easy mistake to make.”

“Oh… I see” Yusuke said. He wasn’t sure if they were telling the truth, but it would be rude to push their kindness. So instead, he kept his mouth shut. 

“Anyway, we should be well rested when Makoto visits again” everyone nodded in agreement, even Yusuke who wasn't exactly clear on the mission. He didn't want to see an angry Makoto again. 

“Who knows what hell she's gonna put us through” Ryuji sighed. 

“Hopefully we can wrap everything up nicely soon” Akira got up. “In the meantime, you are all off duty until further notice.”

Yusuke couldn't believe his ears. “You're joking?”

“I'm not.” He still couldn't believe them. Yusuke only knew the meaning of ‘work yourself to the bone’ not ‘take a break for a couple days’. He wasn't _not_ enjoying it though, they did have a very big mission coming up. 

He got up from the table as well, wondering what he'd do with all this free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates so have a longer than usual chapter ahahaha   
> Unfortunately the updates are gonna be even slower cause I have so many plot holes to fix :'D I'll still try my darnedest to push out at least one a week!   
> As usual, comments and kudos greatly appreciated!!


	9. Chapter 9

Yusuke had always believed that he had particularly good eyesight. Or perhaps it was good observational skills? Maybe even both? One needed to have both to be able to capture the world around them vividly after all. 

However… 

“This is too much” he said, hands out trying to feel his way around the pitch black room. “I can't see a thing!” 

“That's the point Yusuke” Makoto replied from a device in his ear. He tried to squint to figure out where she was, but it was no use in this darkness. 

As far as he was concerned, he was an open target which was never a good position to be in. His grasp around his gun tightened just a little more as he tried fruitlessly to squint into the darkness. 

Suddenly, he felt something whizz past him and splatter against the wall. When did that?! It was obvious someone was taking mercy on him considering the thieves’ deadly aim. Yusuke crouched down, making himself as small as possible. If he couldn't aim, he could damn well try his best to run away. 

He stumbled on his feet until he finally found a wall, more shots echoing around the room. What was he supposed to do?! 

“Yusuke, listen” Akira said into his ear. Listen? What was he about to say?? He closed his eyes, concentrating on the words about to come… Only to find out that there were none. What was he supposed to--

_ Clack clack clack _

He snapped his head to his right where the sound came. Footsteps coming in fast. Yusuke dodged out of the way, producing footsteps of his own. He heard his own hurried breaths as he ran, felt the floorboards beneath him rattle just a little. Silently, he listened again. 

Another shot, another graceful dodge. He could see without vision, and that felt so empowering. Well, he could dodge at least and that had to count for something. 

He thought back to what the thieves had told him before the lights went out. 

_ “You have to be able to see in the dark. Training will be over once someone’s done in.” _

Once someone’s been shot… Yusuke hadn't heard a cry or shriek since the whole exercise started… Which meant...They were all after him. 

Okay, so the odds were heavily stacked against him. 

_ SPLAT!  _ came another shot way too close for comfort. 

There was no time to think. Yusuke was up on his feet again as quick as wind. Someone had to be shot and he had a feeling that if it was him he'd fail training. He had to try his best no matter what. He took a deep breath, steadying his racing thoughts. 

_ clack clack clack  _

Footsteps to the left. Quick but quiet ones. 

_ Clack… Clack… Clack…  _ Ominous ones to the right. 

The floor rumbled beneath him. Heavy footsteps to the front. Yusuke raised his gun and pulled the trigger!! A shriek! 

…

…

The gas lights came on all at once. Yusuke blinked hard as he adjusted to the sudden brightness. Through his foggy vision, he tried to look at his victim. 

“Who…?” he mumbled, but before he knew it, she'd disappeared. It was… He reached out his hand, as if he could catch the phantom weaving her way out of the small crowd, but only found the crowd growing nearer. 

“Beginner’s luck” Makoto remarked. 

“Wha?! He was awesome!”

“Oh please, he has his flaws” Yusuke turned to Akira, hopeful. 

“Not bad” he said, short and sweet. Just those words alone made all the trouble worth it. 

“Thank you” he said to everyone, but only made eye contact with Akira. “For your hospitality.”

“Don't sweat it” Ryuji clapped him on the shoulder. “We gotta get you trained up anyway.”

“This was the fastest method” Makoto said. 

“We should be heading off” Akira added, closing the distance between him and Yusuke. “I think everyone's tired.”

Yusuke didn't want to admit it, but his bones did grow weary after the whole ordeal. 

“We have a guest tomorrow as well” Akira said, turning to Ann with a wink. 

“Is it her??” She asked with an excited gasp. 

“Probably” Akira shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, let's go.”


	10. Chapter 10

When Yusuke answered the front door that day, he did not expect to meet such a small girl at his feet. Even more so, he didn't expect her to have such a quirky fashion sense. She shook in her boots, you could see it in her knees but she put her brave face on. She coughed into her fist.

“I’d like to meet my brother!” she said too loudly.  

“Ah, yes right. I'll go get him for you” Yusuke said, holding the door open for her. 

“N-No I uh...Called him earlier” she said, letting herself in. “I’d like some tea please!”

“Alright” Yusuke said hesitantly. It took longer than expected to gather everything, half because he still wasn't familiar with the amount of cabinets in this kitchen, and half because he was thinking of the girl. She had the longest orange hair he'd ever seen, and she didn't even try to wear it up! How strange. 

He brought the tea out in a silver tray, putting two sugars and cream as requested. He stirred the contents of the cup, absorbing the girl in front of him who was currently trying to physically curl herself up into a ball.

She had the same round glasses as Akira, but that's where the similarities stopped. Atop her head were a pair of thick red lensed goggles. She wore a slightly pinkish blouse whose collar rode all the way up her neck. She's got two buttons undone at the top. A black leather vest wrapped her torso nicely and a very short skirt tumbled out of it. The back of the skirt reached her ankles but the front only covered mid thigh. She wore boots that rode all the way up to her knees and fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, all brown-black leather and edged with gold. 

“Are you unwell?” Yusuke asked. 

“No, why do you ask?” 

“You look uncomfortable, to say the least” she had her knees up to her chest at this point as she tried (and failed) to reach out for the tea. 

“That’s only because you’re staring at me” she accused with a pointed finger. Yusuke was taken aback. 

“I’ve never seen such things before!” he argued. 

“I’m just too advanced for your time” she pouted, crossing her arms atop her knees. 

“I just think that these-” Yusuke said, reaching out for her goggles. She promptly swatted his hand out of the way. 

“Sensitive equipment!!” she retorted, protecting them as if they were her life. Yusuke sighed in defeat. Was there no right way to communicate? 

“I heard yelling” Akira said as he brisk walked down the stairs in clothes Yusuke had only seen once. Immediately, the girl shot up from her seat and ran over to promptly hide herself behind him. “I uh, I see you’ve met Futaba” he said nervously as he fiddled with his hair. “She’s...a little shy.” 

Futaba proceeded to hide herself and her reddening face further. 

“I t-tried to socialize…!” she muttered from behind him. Akira put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair abit. 

“Don’t get too offended” Ryuji said, putting a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder. When had he entered the room? And those clothes were remarkably similar to Akira and Futaba’s. “She’s like that to all strangers.” 

“Am not!!” Futaba yelled from her hiding spot. 

“I brought Morgana” Ann said, wearing those special clothes as well, cat cradled in her arms. Morgana looked grumpily at her. “I’ll give you tuna later” she said. As if Morgana could understand human language, his features brightened up and he jumped out of Ann’s hands and pressed his head against Futaba’s boot. She immediately calmed down, settling herself on the rug to pet the cat. 

“So, what’s your name?” Futaba asked from the floor. 

“I’m Yusuke Kitagawa” he said, bending down to shake her hand. He realized that this was probably the first time he’d have to properly introduce himself. 

“I’m guessing you’re gonna need a makeover” she said. 

“Haven’t I already had one?” he said, looking over to Akira, really looking this time. That white mask perched atop a top hat. Those red gloves.  _ It was you all along _ . 

His coat was pitch black along with the vest inside, a dark checkered pattern giving the outfit a hint of style. There was a holster attached to his belt, concealed by a coat. It’s bottom half divided into three parts, probably so as to not hinder movement. 

“You’re coming with us on a mission right? You gotta have all these cool gadgets and stuff” Ryuji flashed a smile. His outfit consisted of a skull mask with detachable goggle type lenses at the eye sockets. A dark suit and one outstanding red tie and well fitted shoulder plates. And were those spine plates running down the back of his suit? 

Perhaps the most noticeable feature of Ryuji’s outfit were his legs. The boots were obviously custom made as they wrapped all around from his feet to his mid thigh comfortably. There was a weird joint thing at the knee and one heel looked higher than the other. Was it because he limped as he walked? There were belts and dials all over as well and…

“Ryuji, are your boots made of metal??” 

“Yeah! Futaba designed them for extra protection and speed” he said, looking all proud. Yusuke looked at Futaba, astounded by how much of a genius she was. 

“They all look amazing!” 

“I know right??” Ann squealed. “Futaba made the mechanics, I put together a good design” she said as she twirled around in her outfit. This was the first time Yusuke was seeing pants on a lady! What an advancement in fashion! They were dark maroon that reached beneath her boots and up to her waist. Upon closer inspection however, a long skirt had been pushed aside behind her like a curtain. Convenience at it's best. A white ruffled blouse was tucked into her waist pants and a bell sleeved jacket adorned her arms. The cuffs were black and her pink gloves peeked beneath. Her mask was one of a cat. Was that why Morgana liked her company so much? 

While Yusuke was admiring everyone’s outfits, Futaba had gotten off the rug to inspect Yusuke from all sides. 

“Uh…” he said as Futaba lifted his arms and inspected everything there was to inspect. She was muttering to herself as well. Troubled, Yusuke turned to Akira for help, who only shrugged helplessly in return. Ryuji crossed his arms and shook his head. Ann concentrated on getting Morgana back into her arms. Overall, he was still totally helpless on what to do. 

“I’ve got it!” she said in an eureka moment, leaving Yusuke even more thoroughly confused. It’ll take a few days” she said, stuffing her notes into her various pockets. 

“Guess the mission’s gonna have to wait” Ryuji sighed. 

“A little break would do us good~” Ann said. 

“I’ll tell Makoto. You have her covered as well?” Akira asked while holding the door open for her. She shot a thumbs up at him while entering her carriage. With a wave and several goodbyes, she was gone as quickly as she came. 

“So...Might I ask about the costumes?” Yusuke turned toward everyone. 

“Upgrades” Akira replied simply. 

“Since she needs to make a new one for you after all” Ann chimed in. 

“Nijima...Makoto has one as well?” he asked, excited. 

“Hell yeah! It looks so cool” Ryuji cheered. Yusuke couldn’t wait to see it, along with his own. He still had no idea what could be stirring in Futaba’s head, but whatever it was he was sure it was going to be one hell of an aesthetic. 

“I’m going to change out into something more comfortable” Ann said while heading into the general direction of her room. 

“Yeah, me too” Ryuji said, heading in the opposite direction. 

“Yusuke” Akira turned to him. All those memories of those secret nights suddenly came flooding back into him. His heart wanted to burst. “Do you have time?” 

“Yes” he said immediately. 

“Let’s go out” he smiled. “After a change of clothes.” 

“Yes” he said again, his heart skipping a few beats. He watched Akira retire up the stairs and took a step back to let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. It felt like his heart was beating too fast and his palms too wet and his stomach too light. Dread reeling at the back of his throat as he thought: just who was Akira? 


	11. Chapter 11

“Yusuke.” 

“Yes?” he spun around in response to his name. Akira walked over to him in...peasant clothes?

“Let’s go shopping.” 

“What for?” the kitchen was full of both food and cleaning supplies. 

“Why not?” he beamed. The answer was so simple and yet Yusuke’s heart couldn’t be still in his chest. He could feel a smile of his own spread across his lips.

“Very well, then let us go” he said, while they both made their way to the front entrance. 

“Wait.”

“What is it?” 

“Take off your jacket, at least” Akira said, walking over to him. 

“Why?” 

“It’d be weird for just an average person to have a butler, wouldn’t it?” 

“Ah, you’re right” he said, shrugging off his jacket. “Where should I…?” Akira took it from his hands and threw it somewhere on the carpet. He proceeded to unbutton the first 2 or 3 buttons as well, trying to leave the red tie untouched. 

“Uh…”

“Looks stuffy” he said. “There. Better?” 

Yusuke looked down at himself. He looked...about the same as he first came, except this time with a red scarf around his neck. He nodded his head, proceeding to open the door. 

“Thank you” Akira said as they walked out. 

Light, evening sun streamed onto both of them as they walked out, and Yusuke couldn’t help but let his eyes trail after Akira, even after he was out of the threshold. The rhythm of his steps, the silhouette of his back...Everything was beautiful. 

“Yusuke?” he turned around. “Walk beside me.” 

“Beside…?” Isn’t that only reserved for someone of the same status? Had Akira regarded him of the same status already? That...That wasn’t...Couldn’t be right?...Could it? His thoughts were interrupted by fingers hesitantly brushing against his. 

“Walk beside me” he said again, slowing his pace so he could match Yusuke’s. 

“Okay” was all Yusuke could mumble. He smiled beneath his bangs at the simple gesture, the backs of their hands bumping together as they walked. 

The market was as busy as Yusuke remembered on the many trips he’d been here. It’d only been a couple days since he’d last visited, but to him it felt like years. He remembered the kind fruit lady who’d give the kids he’d bring free apples. The bakery where you’d go in with coins and leave with bread and good advice. 

“The person who runs the spice store isn’t from around here” Yusuke said to himself. 

“Yes. He’s from a country very far away” Akira replied, much to Yusuke’s shock. 

“Does he miss home?” 

“Dearly.” 

“Oh” Yusuke cast his glance downwards as they walked. It was still his home, after all. A place that’d been shelter for many years. People who he’d call family. 

“Do you miss it?” Akira asked. 

“Dearly” he mirrored. 

“I’m sorry” Akira mummered. 

“Don’t be. I was the last to leave after all” Yusuke tried his best to smile. “I’m just unsure if I’ll ever get to see them again.” 

“You can go look for them if you’d like” Akira offered. 

“Ha” Yusuke scoffed and turned to Akira, who held a look of concern on his face. Oh. “Perhaps.” 

Akira gave a cough of acknowledgement as reply. They walked on, Yusuke still unsure of where Akira was bringing him. Even Yusuke, who was denser than a rock could sense the awkwardness in the situation, so in an effort to lighten the mood, he hooked his pinky around Akira’s again. He stole a peek at his face, just able to catch a hint of blush. He didn’t pull away either, which had to be a good sign. So, they swung hands and pinkies until they walked into a corner shop. 

Yusuke dropped Akira’s hand as the bell rang above them. The girl before them stood up in shock, toppling the board in front of her in the process. She scrambled to pick up the board and its pieces, Yusuke and Akira rushing in to help. 

“Yusuke you’re…” she said, wide eyed as she stood up. 

“I don’t live there anymore” he said, equally as exasperated. She heaved a sigh of relief. 

“That’s wonderful! But…” she said, looking behind to Akira. She pulled Yusuke’s arm and whispered in his ear “You’re one of...them?” 

“What?” Yusuke said quickly. 

“Hi Hifumi” Akira interjected, finally. “You’ve met?” 

“OH! Yes we have!” she said while laughing nervously. 

“She used to be our regular delivery girl” Yusuke explained. “Sometimes Madarame would invite her into the house for tea. Or…” he gestured with his fingers “‘Tea’”.

“Oh” Akira said. 

“Thank you for the help Akira” she bowed to him. 

“It was nothing” he laughed. 

“Nothing? You got rid of that horrible man-” Akira quickly put a hand to her lips. 

He turned around to Yusuke, who was more shocked than confused. “Can I see that order I asked for?” he said to Hifumi. 

“Sure, it’s in the back” she said, fully aware. 

“Wait here” he instructed Yusuke. 

“I...Okay…” Yusuke said, dejectedly. A thousand questions ran through his mind as they went into the back of the shop. He watched them disappear into the darkness of the room, his feet following like wind. He crouched in a corner, trying his best to listen in to the conversation. 

“Can’t believe…!” came Hifumi’s voice. It was clear that she wasn’t happy. 

Akira muttered something he couldn’t quite hear in return. Curses. Yusuke got up from his position and walked back to where he was before. 

Akira got rid of Madarame? How? It had to do with the fact that they were thieving spies or something. But...Why? He didn’t want to ask Akira, but he couldn’t not ask. 

The bell rang again, interrupting his thoughts. 

“It’s you…Yusuke, right?” he smiled a very cat like smile. 

“Yes...Akechi?” said man nodded in response. 

“What could you be doing in a place like this?” 

“I could ask you the same thing” Akira said behind him. He marched over to where Yusuke stood, crossing his arms as he glared at Akechi. 

“Hifumi, why don’t you show Yusuke around?” Akira said, his voice sounded strained. 

“Sure” she replied, pulling Yusuke between the shelves. Yusuke wanted to stand firm, to be by Akira’s side for once, but once again he felt himself being pulled along by his orders. He couldn’t stand just how much Akira was hiding from him, but who was he to say anything? He cursed at himself silently.

“He never told you” Hifumi said quietly once they were hidden enough. 

“He never…” Yusuke let out an exasperated sigh. “It’s not a servant’s place to know their master’s business.” 

“But you’re not just master and servant anymore are you?” Hifumi looked up at him earnestly, catching Yusuke’s anguished look in return. “You’ve left those chains in the old house.” 

“Yes…” he said simply. 

Hifumi closed her eyes. “Madarame’s in jail.”

“What? But he hasn't-”

“You're still in denial?” Hifumi looked at him incredulously, anger bubbling beneath the surface. “Art theft, harassment, owning people” the last one stung. “Were you blind to all of that?!”

“I…” Yusuke felt his world spin. “I knew-”

“And you're still denying it??”

“He raised me Hifumi” he said, placing his hands on her shoulder. “How am I supposed to hate someone who's like a father to me?” He could feel the tears prick at the edges of his eyes. 

“Father's don't do the things he did” was all she said. “Akira asked you to pick something-”

“I'm not interested” he said, finally taking a look at the store. All sorts of things in jars and fine quality paper and the finest brushes stocked on shelves upon shelves. Normally he'd be overjoyed to receive such gifts but in this moment, he just being associated with Akira left a foul taste in his mouth. He marched out of the store, past Akira and into the dusk. He walked the path home alone that night, trying his best not to think at all. 


End file.
